The Four Guardians
by 26HeatherFeather
Summary: My other story. The banished four is a squeal to this story. Though, i'm hoping i get this one done before my other one. Anyway, this is about four girls that possess four elements, they have to face all dangers and obstacles to proven they are worthy.
1. Chapter 1: Auditions and Jealous mortals

"The banished four" is a squeal to "The four guardians"

Now let's start on the first chapter. This won't involve the COTT couples but only the Gods.

-------

**Introduction:Story**

All the gods lived happily on Olympus. One day, Hera and Zeus has given birth to four children. Florence,Ellynn,Ariadne and Whitney. Each of the possess a certain element. On day, the Prince of Corrina announced there would be an auditioning held for girls. The winner, will be declared as Princess of Corrina and someday his queen. However, Florence is determined to win the audition, and rule Corrina with the boy she loved with all her heart.

"Father! Mother! Prince Eric, has just announced an auditioning whoever wins gets to be a princess!" Florence exclaimed, gleefully looking through her spying pool that she uses to seek through the mortal world.

In a flash, Ariadne appeared in a puff of pink smoke.

"I heard everything!" said Ariadne, wickedly.

"So what?! This isn't fair, you always get all the cute guys!" said Florence, in frustration.

"So... I can't help it if they like me the best.." said Ariadne, sarcastically.

"This isn't over yet, _sister. _I have a lot of tricks under my sleeve." smiled, Florence.

"Let's see about that!" said Ariadne, and both disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Oh, dear i fear the worst is going to happen." said Hera, sadly.

"We cannot risk another war, it's way to dangerous." said Zeus.

**Meanwhile**

Ariadne, and Florence went down to Earth where all mortals live.

"There's the prince!" said Florence, pointing to the prince surrounded by a dozen of mortal girls.

"Hello, Prince Eric." smiled Ariadne, sweetly.

"Who are you?!" shouted a mortal girl.

"We are daughters of Zeus, and goddesses of elements." said Florence, sternly.

"I bet I'm prettier than you." said a mortal, batting her eyelashes at the prince.

"Do you dare challenge me? I am Ariadne one of the most beautiful goddesses, other than Aphrodite that has ever lived. No mortals, dare challenge the Mighty Ariadne,Florence,Whitney or Ellynn." said Ariadne, causing all the mortals to back away.

"Hello, you must be Florence and Ariadne, my you both possess an excess amount of Beauty." said Eric.

"Uh.. thanks.. anyway, we just happen to join you're audition." said Ariadne.

"Oh really? I bet none of those mortals are going to beat you." said Eric, quickly.

"Hmph! It's not fair! Why do the gods get all the glory?" said a mortal named, Callie

"Exactly! Maybe we can do something about that..." said her sister, Andrea.

"Dark magic? Daddy, forbidden us to use that though." said Callie.

"Don't worry, my sister everything is going to be according to plan." said Andrea, wickedly.

---------

Ohh... this is going to be my best story yet... hehe

**Heather**


	2. Chapter 2: Sorcoress and Evil plans

Oh... a little action shall we?

-------

"Mirror Mirror on the wall. Who's the best looking of them all?" said Ariadne, looking through her magic mirror.

"Seriously, you should try a new hobby." said Whitney.

"Shut up, ghost. You're pale as a ghost, i can't believe I'm related to you." said Ariadne, defensively.

"Why don't you shut up? Beauty isn't everything." said Whitney, weakly.

**_Meanwhile with Andrea and Callie_**

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said every thing's according to plan." smiled the dark-headed girl.

"Callie, are you trying to doubt me?" said the other dark-headed girl.

"No no.. anyway, how do it anyway.. he's a god for fuck sakes, wouldn't he suspect anything?!" exclaimed, Callie

"Don't worry, not even a god would withstand my sorcery." chuckled, Andrea.

"and... together our powers are unpredictable..." said, Callie laughing along with her twin sister Andrea.

(On hold)

------

I know, you're probably like 'What the hell are they planning on doing anyway?' you'll find out sooner or later.


End file.
